Scorched
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: Someone's not happy with the Mirandy lovin'.


**Title:** Scorched

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea (established)

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me.

**Disclaimer:** The Devil Wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger and 20th-century Fox. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. This is a piece of fiction from my own crazy imagination. I don't make any money off of this story. Please don't sue; you'd only stand to gain my outstanding student loans.

**Summary:** Someone's not happy with the Mirandy lovin'.

**Author's Note:** Originally written for **grdnofevrythng**'s Porn Battle, then I stopped, got a swift kick in the rear to finish it, started and stopped again but I've finally finished. I'm also obviously, very, very, very late with it, lol. It's been so long that I've actually forgotten the prompt it was for, so I decided why not just go ahead and post it as my contribution for International Femslash Day. This is my first fanfic in Devil Wears Prada and my first smut fic as well so yay me!

**Special Thanks:** I'd also like to send a big special thanks out to Susan (**Skeeter451**) for being a kickass beta! I claim any and all careless mistakes as mine. Thanks to **ScarlettScribble** on her contributions! Thanks also to my wonderful wifey, **faithlessfate** for helping with the erotica bits. You should all go check out the various fics from all these authors!

One more thing…Review please! I can't get better without constructive criticism. :D

Onto the fic!

* * *

Miranda was always such a gentle lover. No one would ever guess she liked to go painstakingly slow, to be so soft and tender. It was a vast contrast to her hectic days and demanding persona at _Runway_. Andy loved that about Miranda. She understood the symbolism behind Miranda's pace. Going that leisurely rate showed your partner they were loved and valued that you wanted to revel in everything they were. The only problem was sometimes Andy liked it a bit rough. She wouldn't object to a little sex with wild abandon, to wake up sore, marked, and exhausted.

It was just Andy's luck that the night she felt as if she couldn't take anymore of the Mr. Rogers love fest there was a _Runway_ hosted benefit. Miranda had an emergency at the office and would meet her at the museum later that night. They had gone out together on numerous occasions since the story leaked about a year ago about their relationship, the move in, and later the almost clandestine marriage.

She had a plan.

Andy knew to tempt the devil was to play with fire, but she had become desperate. She quickly made her way upstairs to get ready. Music was going to be needed to help her get in the right mindset. Before getting into the shower, Andy grabbed her iPod and put it on the docking station, smiling when she heard the beginnings of Bittersweet's _Trouble_ float from the speakers. The song seemed to fit her attitude and situation perfectly.

After the shower, Andy began to plan out her outfit mentally. She wondered briefly if she would get away with wearing that Dolce and Gabbana lightweight, black mesh-knit dress that she glanced at briefly in last month's _Runway_. Andy snorted and shook her head at the thought. She just wanted to get Miranda's blood boiling a little, not bring out her killer instinct.

Thankful that she had mastered the art of walking in heels during her short employment at _Runway_, she slipped on the new Jimmy Choo heels. What better than a trusty black dress to aid her in this task? The first time Andy saw the dress, she instantly fell in love with it. It had come from a new designer that Andy surprisingly stumbled onto. The dress had a low cut bodice with a single strap of silken, black flowers trailing down one side until it flowed down the back of the dress. The lower part of the dress looked opaque but when the wearer moved you saw flashes of leg through almost transparent strips of fabric. Andy applied her make up, sure to choose smoky tones that would accentuate her eyes; reflecting her devious intentions.

**-x-**

The ride to the benefit was uneventful, the silence after cursory greetings to the driver lending itself to her own resolve. She stepped gracefully out of the limo, the driver offering her his hand, which she gratefully accepted. She walked into the event with nerves of steel, her lashes lowering seductively as she swept the room for a glance at her wife.

Miranda's own gaze wandered, half in a conversation with some Ambassador or other, her eyes settling on Andy and darkening. She'd chosen the new dress, a creation from an up-and coming designer, Miranda recalled. It looked breathtaking on Andy, offset by tasteful smoky shadow and dark lips. Her stare lingered briefly, trailing down Andy like her hands longed to, settling on the Jimmy Choos her lover had chosen.

Andy smiled at people around her, as she fielded questions and small talk like a pro. She drifted through the crowd as if in a dream, letting the attempts at flirtation from Eliza, the older woman she'd met the summer before brush away like dust.

She'd just managed to make it through the crowd, realizing a moment too late that Miranda had moved on through the crowd, and Andy was left standing next to Emily.

"Hey Em," Andy all but purred, her voice sounding as if warm honey was coating her every word. "I heard you moved up in the world." Emily beamed and began speaking about her accomplishments post-_Runway_. Andy smiled politely and listened to the Brit with little interest until she noticed something she could do that would seal her fate for the night.

"Oh look, you have-," Andy trailed off, slowly brushing a crimson lock away from Emily's face; tucking it behind her ears, fingers lightly skimming across her neck. The touch was so light Andy wasn't even sure she'd done it until she heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Emily and the faint blush on the red head's cheeks. Emily gently batted her hand away; Andy smiled innocently. Across the room, Miranda's eyes narrowed as she made her way toward Andy, simultaneously sending a page to her driver.

Andy always had the uncanny ability to sense when Miranda was in her proximity and what her mood was. She was very much aware of her wife at that moment and it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that she was none too pleased.

She knew that the cold smile on Miranda's face contradicted the blaze of fire in those azure eyes as she approached. The older woman faintly trailed her fingers down Andy's arm as she arrived, tangling their fingers together. Miranda leaned forward, softly murmuring in Andy's ear, "The car is waiting out front, darling." She firmly tugged Andy toward the exit without any acknowledgement to Emily's presence.

**-x-**

Andy's back hit the wall in the foyer of the townhouse, shamelessly being kissed by the woman in front of her. Warm, possessive hands roamed up and down her body claiming every curve, all the rough caresses leaving an unmistakable message: Mine. The kiss ended abruptly by a savage pull of her hair, sharp teeth nipping a trail up her throat until that wicked mouth reached her ear. Her lover's hot breath hit her skin as those lips caressed the shell of her ear with every syllable.

"You flaunted yourself like some common streetwalker, teased and flirted with those men and women, even _Emily_!" Miranda growled. Her hand quickly found its way under Andy's dress to roughly cup her sex. "You are mine, Andrea and you would do well to never forget that." Miranda took full advantage of the plunging neckline of the dress, leaving wet kisses down Andy's chest.

Miranda picked Andy up with surprising strength. Pinning her between the wall and herself, she continued kissing down her lover's body, ripping the dress away from her with immaculately lacquered claws.

Andy scrabbled for purchase, her own nails finding places in Miranda's shoulders as she arched, head thrown back.

Miranda slid a hand up Andy's thigh, fingers tangling in the fabric of Andy's panties. With a snap of the wrist and a tear of fabric they were gone. Her other hand wound around her lover's body, sliding into her hair and pulling, baring her neck for her teeth.

Andy gasped then, a strangled sound escaping her throat. Miranda growled, and two fingers entered her, swift and unyielding. Building a frantic yet controlled rhythm, her thumb sought Andy's clit, pressing down as her fingers curled up.

Her body beginning to shudder, Andy's breath came quicker, eyes shut tight, body taut and curved, pressing back against Miranda, yearning for yet still more contact.

Miranda watched Andy, darkened eyes betraying nothing, and seeing everything. "Open your eyes, Andrea." It was not a request.

Andy snapped her eyes open, locking them with her lover's. Her eyes betrayed her; a fear that Miranda would stop clearly written.

Miranda smirked, her eyes dark ice. "You will look into my eyes, or I will stop," she continued, her pace maddeningly slow, but urgent.

Andy clutched her tighter, nails leaving imprints on Miranda's flawless skin as she fought to keep her eyes open, yet yield to her looming climax. "S..so... close..."

"I did not give you leave to speak," she said simply, thrusting hard once before resuming her pace. "And you will not." Another thrust and Andy nearly sobbed from the pleasure. Miranda continued her pace, staring into her wife's eyes, narrowing as she felt Andy's muscles tensing around her, the barest ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You may climax, now."

Andy shattered with a cry, surprising herself, shaking as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Miranda's eyes remained fixed as Andy soaked her, her hand continuing to work, bringing Andy through all the levels of her pleasure.

Later that night as Andy lay next to her wife, shivering at the delicious sensation of the sheets as they brushed across the scratches and marks on her skin. Only one thought ran through her head before she fell asleep: Mission accomplished.

**-x-**

The next morning, Andy woke up to find Miranda gone. She found a note with neat script bearing her name. She smiled, even if Miranda was just downstairs she always left a note in her absence. It was so romantic and another one of the little things she loved about her.

_Good morning, love. I trust that you had a good night. _

Andy could almost hear the self-satisfaction in the sentence and rolled her eyes before reading on.

_I sincerely hope so, because you will be without my touch for some time. While your efforts were admirable, I am very well-versed in using seduction to get the things that I desire most. Next time, I suggest you brave the heat of the dragon and simply talk with me. _

–_M_

_P.S. Enjoy your victory. _

_And don't forget to phone Emily about replacing that dress. It was a one-of-a-kind._

With a groan, Andy pulled the blanket back over her head.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^**


End file.
